Polishing disks or polishing rollers of this type are intended for use in polishing machines or buffing machines, where the polishing disks or polishing rollers are made to rotate rapidly for the polishing, lapping, or smoothing of the surface of preformed work pieces, and where the polishing disks are provided at their free peripheral surface with polishing means or smoothing means. The yieldable layer of the polishing disk consists perponderantly of textile material layers in the form of a fabric rolled around the disk periphery, and wherein the layers of fabric are either loose or stitched to one another. For the smoothing operation fabrics of wool or cotton of the finest consistency are primarily used, which, in turn, are to match the contours of the work to be processed as closely as possible.
It has been shown, however, that even the fabrics of the finest consistency exert a pressure on the surface of the work, due to cross-threads being contained therein, which renders a polishing free of any smears or shadows more difficult, or practically impossible. Furthermore, it is not easily possible to polish complicated surfaces having narrow concave grooves or pockets in a uniform manner by means of polishing disks of the prior art, or to smooth the surfaces in such a fashion as to be free of any smears or traces.